


Fragments

by YuriSenpai



Category: Brave Witches, Strike Witches, World Witches
Genre: A variety of different witches over different wings, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbians, Literally these are mostly angst wtf is wrong with me, PTSD, Sickfic, Smoking, mainly 501 502 and Suomus witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriSenpai/pseuds/YuriSenpai
Summary: Just a collection of short unfinished works that I didn't want to just delete.Quality of work will change as these are what I've been writing over the course of four years.





	1. PTSD Kanno

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is just a collection of all my 'failed' fics and might give you an insight of my thinking process idk. Feel free to use any of these as a starting point - with credit - I'd rather they be used than left to waste.

"The mission is off!" 

Kanno's screech cut through the air, causing both Hikari and Nipa to freeze in their tracks. 

There was something off about Kanno. It wasn't just her trembling hands or her short gasps, the look in her eyes was one of absolute terror.

The expression on her face was one Hikari hadn't seen before, and it scared her. None the less, the younger witch opened her mouth to argue, to persuade Kanno to carry on the mission. Their supplies depended on it. 

"But Kanno-San! We have to! Everyone is counting on us..." Hikari trailed off. The words weren't getting through the Kanno at all. 

The black haired witch was like a still life painting: unmoving, unaware, just stuck.

"Kanno?" Nipa flew closer, placing a hand gently on Kanno, hoping to reassure her friend, and maybe continue with the mission. 

Everything from then happened all at once. 

The neuroi let out one of its caterwauling screeches while blasts of red laser hurtled towards the unsuspecting witches. 

Kanno let out a bloodcurdling scream, her hands flying over her head and her eyes squeezed shut. The propellers on her unit were hysterical, matching Kanno's own mood.

Nipa quickly put up her sheild, it being the strongest, to protect herself and her companions. Hikari tried to speak to Kanno, but not a word could get through to her.

"What's happened? Kanno?" Edytha's voice sounded from over the intercom, sounding quite concerned. 

"We need to abort the mission. Kanno can't do it..." Nipa said, sounding unsure with her words. Kanno needed to get off the battlefield as soon as possible, or else-

"Kanno!"

Hikari shouted, making Nipa jump.

The fusoan witch was falling from the sky.

Nipa's eyes widened.


	2. Battle Gone Wrong (502nd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of a battle that didn't go to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rereading this makes me actually want to finish it... maybe one day

Red was everywhere.

The table. The floor. On just about every piece of apparatus in the room, it was there.

Blood.

Damp, sticky blood. 

Too much of it. 

At the centre of the room was an operating table; panting heavily, hands shaking uncontrollably, Jose hunched over it. Her feverish state growing more serious by the minute as she let out more of her magical power. Tears were flowing as she healed her patient.

Rall stood over her, watching silently, until her clear voice broke the sound of the repetitive cycle of panting and gasping.

"Jose, that's enough. Anymore and you'll be endangering yourself." Rall stepped forward and placed a hand on the Gallian's shoulder. Enough damage had already been done to Jose's body, both Rall and the healer knew this, but she was starting to push her limit.

Jose shook her head and pushed her powers further, her vision blurring under all the stress and pressure. 

She had to heal her.

She didn't know what she'd do otherwise. 

"Sada-chan..." she whispered desperately.

Black spots intoxicated Jose's vision and she felt herself slipping sideways - hurriedly she straightened herself back up. However, Rall's voice was sterner this time. 

"Georgette, you've done enough. The doctors are going to take over from now."

Knowing she was beaten, Georgette's familiar disappeared, and she staggered backwards, falling against her commander as she was unable to support her own weight.

Half guiding, half carrying, Rall took the healer outside the emergency room. 

Outside on the bench, Edytha was sitting silently, with Krupinski sat on one side. Both looked when the emergency room doors swung open, and Rall emerged holding the feverish, sweating Georgette.

"Jose..." Waltrud muttered under breath, and stood to help Rall sit her down. 

"Krupinski," The commander looked in Waltrud's direction, "I want you to take Jose for something to eat, and then take her to lie down. Now." 

Waltrud, for once, didn't make any kind of sexual remark, and instead took up the smaller girl in her arms.   
"Of course... Let go, little kitten." Waltrud smiled gently at the girl in her arms, and took her leave.

Edytha looked towards Rall expectantly.

Rall sighed heavily.

"Jose is completely depleted, and she is probably going to sleep for a few days. As for Shimohara..." Rall looked towards the floor, "we can only hope Jose did enough for her." 

She shook her head despairingly. 

"If only I have thought this through more. I shouldn't have sent Jose." 

Rall appeared quite distraught; not an emotion that the commander would ever usually show, but today she was cracking under the stress. 

Edytha stood up and placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"None of us were to know, even you." 

It had been quite the night. 

At 3am, the base alarms had gone off, waking the witches from their deep slumber. There had been a lot of panic, as nobody was really ready to sortie.

As Sadako, Edytha and Hikari were the only ones with night flight experience, Rall told them to immediately start preparing while she decided who else was to go.

Nipa seemed quite keen, and although she looked quite tired, the Suomi was determined to go.

Although she wanted to send a higher ranking Witch out, she ended up choosing Jose. The Gallian witch needed some night flight experience, and it was always helpful to have a healer on hand just in case. 

Of course, Rall wouldn't have foreseen the panic - nobody did.

As the first few lasers were fired, the action started. 

Edytha began with her rockets, slowly the neuroi down instantly. 

 

ELEPHANT

"We may need to send out a message, to let other wings know we are vulnerable. Both Shimohara and Jose are down. Although Nipa should be fine, we just don't know." Edytha commented, her gaze thoughtfully turning to the window. 

Rall just murmured in agreement. 

"Sensei," the redhead paused, "did I make the right choice?" Rall didn't make any attempt at eye contact, and instead left her eyes to wander.

"Nobody can say, you just told them what you thought was right."

"I see."

More silence, followed by

"I'm going to make sure Nipa is recovering okay." Rall turned her back and began walking down the hallway, her pace faster than usual. Edytha watched her go.

"I'll let you know if her condition changes."

"Thank you, Sensei."

'You shouldn't blame yourself, commander," Edytha sighed to herself, sitting back down on the bench.

Back in the hangar, things weren't going as well as hoped.

"Nipa! Your magic is doing a lousy job! You're still bleeding!" Kanno shouted, poking Nipa next to the large gash.

Sweating, Nipa pulled a face, "I'm trying my hardest Kanno!"

"Nipa?" Sasha moved away from the unit she was working on and approached the three other Witches, "what's wrong?" Slight concern was creeping into her voice.

"She's not healing properly..." Hikari whispered, biting her lip nervously. 

"I'm fine!" Nipa called, desperately trying to merge with her familiar, alas, her ears would not come forward, "My Magic was working fine on the journey home... I thought I'd closed that one..."

"That's... a lot of blood." Kanno's eyes had locked on the open wound .

Sasha came over and knelt next to Nipa, carefully analysing her wound. 

"My magic isn't activating!" Nipa shouted, beginning to panic and clutch her side.

'Damnit,' Sasha thought, trying to pry Nipa's hands off the wound, 'she must've ran out of magic."

"Nipa, is it hurting?"

"N-no..."

"It should be! Look how deep it is!" 

Sasha gave Kanno a dirty look - she wasn't helping in the slightest. The blonde orussian let out a heavy sigh and bit her lip. The emergency room staff were busy enough, but from the blood coming from Nipa she was going to need some assistance.

Sasha turned to face Kanno.

"Kanno, I need you to go and ask the paramedics to prepare a bed and ask someone to come down here. She's depleted too much magic and can't heal herself." 

Kanno nodded. Hikari watched with wide eyes.

"Nipa, I'm going to take off your sweater," Sasha said calmly, reaching for the hem and wrapping her fingers around it.

"Y-you can't!" 

Sasha didn't have time for messing around, and despite the protests, she whipped it right over Nipa's head; Nipa blushed as her bruised and battered body was exposed.

Sasha gasped under her breath.

"Hikari, I need you to quickly get me a towel or a cloth of some kind... right now"

Hikari scrambled up and dashed to find something suitable, and in the meantime Sasha pressed Nipa's sweater against the wound.

"Your magic must be acting as a painkiller, rather than healing you... Too much had been used up in the battle." Sasha scolded.

"S-sorry..." Nipa mumbled. The Suomi could feel herself getting more and more lethargic by the minute with her eyes slowly closing on their own.

"Nipa! Stay with me!" Sasha dropped the sweater and shook Nipa's shoulders a little roughly, "you have to stay awake!"


	3. Dystopia (501st + Chris)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where the Neuroi have almost completely taken over, Chris must do her best to care for her sister.

Drip.  
Drip.  
Drip.  
The ceiling was leaking again. In the dim light I could just about see the droplets forming and running across the sloped ceiling and drop off at the lowest point to make a puddle on the floor. There had been so many leaks that the damp, musty smell was permanent, but we all had got used to it. I could hear the rodents scratching around outside the door, savaging for food; their little claws making horrid scraping sounds against the hard stone. 

It was freezing cold. I could see my breath in the air and despite my endless wiggling my toes were almost completely numb. 

My empty stomach gave a loud groan for food, food that we didn't have. I would have to go and find something. Maybe the people at the Centre would be nice enough to give us extra rations. I swung my skinny legs off my shared bed and sat up. 

Behind me, my older sister, Gertrud, was breathing heavily. I sighed, before grabbing a dirty old rag off the worn cupboard and dunking it in bucket of murky water. I then wrung it out the best I could and placed it on the hot forehead of my sleeping sister. That should cool her a little bit. 

It was strange looking after her. It always used to be her looking after me. While I was in the hospital after the fall of our homeland, Karlsland, she joined the military to protect me... But now, here we are...  
Trude was critically injured and our roles were reversed.

Across the room, two of her friends from the same fighter wing were sleeping. Sanya was sat up against the wall, with a thin blanket around her shoulders. Snuggled deep into her lap, Eila was lay. Unlike Sanya, Eila was wrapped in multiple blankets and covers.

Eila's face was pale in the dark room, and she shivered in her sleep, sometimes jerking around. Eila had been ill for a few days now, and the worry was really getting to Sanya. The short Orussian girl had been giving most of her rations to Eila, weakening her own physical condition. Her silver hair was dull and grey. We had all lost weight since the massive losses on the front lines and the struggle everywhere, but Sanya had lost the most by far. Usually, Eila would have not let something like that happen, and would have ensured that Sanya eat all of her own food, and been wrapped in plenty of blankets. But it appeared that Eila was simply too ill to argue. 

When Orussia had fallen, Sanya had escaped to Eila's homeland, Suomus. But in time, Suomus also fell, leaving the two lost. The Neuroi spared nobody, so it was important that we went into hiding.

I needed to get some more food for us, we had nothing but a bucket of filthy water and a rotten apple, which was in almost the same condition now as it was when we received it.

With a sigh, I decided to wake Sanya, to tell her where I was going. I stood up once again and made my way across the room, to the bed which was currently inhabited to the couple.

Sanya looked so peaceful while she was sleeping, that you wouldn't have believed that our world was being taken over by aliens and we were almost starving to death. 

"D-don't look at Sanya like that..." Eila wheezed and I immediately stopped smiling. Even in her sickened state Eila was as overprotective as ever. Eila's unusual purple eyes burned into me as I tapped Sanya gently. Even with her battered body and mind, her eyes glared with passion and protection. With a coughs, the Suomi girl pushed herself into s sitting position. That move woke the lightly sleeping Sanya. The green eyed girl was sleeping but wiped her eyes with a yawn.

"Sanya... I think I'm going to go and fetch us some more food..." I said, my voice a little hoarse. Sanya nodded. We used to go for food in a duo, but when Eila got sick we had to leave behind someone to take care of her and Trude, and since I was in the fittest state out of Sanya and myself, I was the one who went for food.

"Sanya... P-please can I have some water...?" Eila asked quietly. Sanya climbed carefully off the bed and dunked a chipped mug in the bucket. I turned to put my ragged coat on and I heard Eila suddenly curse loudly. I took a glance in their direction and saw that the blonde was dropped and split her water down herself and on the bed.

"Sorry Sanya..." Eila's voice cracked a little and a few tears leaked from her purple eyes.


	4. Chilled Out Evening On Base (501)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an average night on base. A little bit of bath shenanigans and some fluffy Eila/Sanya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice a quality drop in this fic it's because it's actually one of the first proper serious strike witches fanfics I've written

"So no patrol tonight?" Erica commented to a certain silver haired witch. With the slight shake of her head, Sanya let out a murmur in reply. Erica smiled mischievously.

"Eila will be pleased." The blonde remarked, grinning further. It was late evening, just after dinner, and with surprise in mind, Sanya decided to take a bath. It was unusual for the Orussian witch to bath with the other members of the fighter wing, mainly because she was either asleep or on patrol, but since she was let off for the night, Sanya wanted to surprise Eila by taking a bath with her and the others. 

 

Because she had to clear up after dinner, Erica was also late to the baths and accompanied Sanya to the changing rooms. The two girls had just finished changing and were just making their way out of the room, to the bath. 

Most of the other witches were already in, bar Minna. It was very rare for Minna to take a bath in the company of others, nobody knew why; but there were plenty of theories. She was self-conscious, shy and somebody even said she was afraid of Francesca grabbing her chest. That was not the case, unfortunately for her, Minna had an incredibly creative inner pervert, and being naked in the same room as a girl she crushed on would surely inspire for some creative thinking.

As the two girls entered the bath house, there was a lot going on. There was normally a lot going on round the base, but during bathtime, things got ultra hectic. First off, Lucchini was attached to someone's chest. Now that in one phrase was completely normal for the energetic twelve year old, but the strange thing was that the owner of the boobs, was Gertrud. 

The brown haired Karlslandian was thrashing around, trying to shake the other twin tailed girl off. Lucchini simply laughed and giggled at the hopeless attempts to be rid of her. 

On the opposite side of the bath, another boob maniac was in action. Yoshika was drooling slightly as she chased poor Lynne round and round, lunging for her large chest. Lynne was squealing, rather sexually, while clutching her boobs; they bounced when she stepped.  
"Yoshika-channnnnnn! Please leave me alone!" Lynne was losing the fight. Her steps were getting slower with each step, and Yoshika was catching up. With one last squeal the brittanian witch fell over in the water. Once she resurfaced, her boobs were grasped tightly by the Fuso witch. 

Not to far from them, the boob queen herself was sat on the edge of the bath, laughing hysterically at the scene before her. Shirley's chest bounced about as she laughed, or it would have done if it weren't being felt up by the third boob maniac. Eila was looking rather thoughtful as she squeezed the huge breasts. 

"Oiiiii!!! Lucchini! I think Shirley's gone up a size!" The Suomos witch called. Detaching herself from a pissed off Barkhorn, Francesca rushed over and dived onto her beloved breasts. She let out a squeal of happiness as she smiled.  
"I think you're right!" 

No sooner had Gertrud settled back down, somebody else decided it would be a good time to grope her.   
"H-h-HARTMANN!" Trude blushed desperately as her long term comrade squeezed and pinched her breasts. 

"I think you've gone up a size too" Erica smiled slyly. Trude could feel her nipples becoming erect as Erica massaged her chest. It was the final straw. The older girl pushed her friend away, before sinking up to her shoulders in the bath, to hide her arousal. Erica smirked, she knew very well what she had done.

In the corner of the bath, Perrine was sleeping. Not by herself of course, that would be dangerous. But with Sakamoto to lean her head on, it was okay. Sakamoto herself didn't understand the health risks of sleeping in the boiling hot bath, but she assumed that it would be okay if Perrine leaned on her to stop her slipping under the water.   
Sanya stared at the scene around her, unsure of what to do until she heard a familiar voice call to her.

"Sanya!" Eila called, a smile on her face, " Want me to wash your back?" She said softly.

Sanya nodded and followed her girlfriend to the showers. Because of unfortunately timed Neuroi attacks and night patrol, the couple didn't really get much time together. Sure, they slept in the same bed all the time, but both girls wanted the chance to deepen their their relationship. Both Eila and Sanya knew they couldn't try anything in the showers, not while the others were there anyway, but they treasured any time they had together. 

Soothingly, Eila washed Sanya's back, making sure to cover every inch of the pale girl's skin. Since Eila knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself feeling if she started, she let Sanya wash her own breasts and private parts. Once done, the two headed back to the bath. 

It had calmed down a lot since they had left and everyone was sat down comfortably, just talking about life in general. Eila and Sanya slid into the bath, in between Yoshika and Gertrud. 

Since the conversation died down a little, Eila decided to start it up again.

"How's Chris?" The Suomos girl asked Gertrud. She had made the Karlslandian jump slightly, sending little ripples of water across the bath. Gertrud coughed slightly before answering.

"I hear she's good. She's been writing to me a lot recently, about how her treatments going and her friends and things like that." Trude looked a little flushed when she spoke about her sister, or maybe it was the heat of the bath. 

"I've not heard off Wilma since she lost her magic" Lynne commented, looking a little down at the talk about sisters. Yoshika noticed her friends sadness and tried to cheer her up.  
"I'm sure she's just trying to cope with losing her magic, after all, she was a great witch" Yoshika's attempt did little to lighten the Brittanians mood.

"I hear Auroras good. Apparently she had to rescue Crash O'hare the second after she crash landed into a tree and was hanging upside down by her pants. It makes me think of that time when I attached this bungee clip to Nipa's pants and when she took off it pulled her backwards so fast I barely had time to blink. She flew back and crashed into the wall. The impact destroyed her strikers and I was put on toilet duty" Eila smiled as old memories flooded into her head. Gertrud sighed.

"For the top scoring non-Karlslandian ace, you can be incredibly stupid Eila." She remarked. Eila just stuck her tongue out at her superior.

"You heard off Ursula, Erica?" Gertrud decided to change the subject; she didn't want to deal with the overprotective Suomos witch. Erica shrugged at the question.

"Not really."  
"You should write to her, Hartmann-san" Yoshika said carefully.   
"Why?" 

There was a pause.

"Well... We do work on the front lines... You should treasure what you have while you still have it." Yoshika replied with hesitance in her voice, not wanting to upset anyone. Erica just shrugged it off again.

"She won't die. She's smart." Erica said with a huff, turning away from the Fuso witch.

"How's things in Gallia, Perrine?" Sakamoto asked. 

"Things are good Major!" Perrines voice squeaked like a schoolgirl ogling her senpai as she answered. 

"The reconstruction is going great and I've tried to take in as many orphans as possible." 

Sakamoto nodded in approval at the witch.

"It sounds like you are doing a great thing for your country." With that Sakamoto patted Perrine on her head, despite her hair tied up in a towel. You couldn't tell, but behind her streamed up glasses, her eyes glinted with admiration. 

The conversation went on for about an hour or so, but Sakamoto thought that it was a little late for her and left the bath. 

With no Sakamoto around, Perrine had little reason to stay, so she left not long after. Gertrud dragged Erica out, trying to get her in bed earlier so she would wake up on time. It never worked but she tried anyway. 

After that the conversation completely died, the remaining six witches climbed out and got changed. Eila was trying her hardest to not stare at Sanya so much. Even though her comrades were aware of their relationship, she still felt a little conscious of doing intimate acts such as holding hands in front of them. 

What she didn't know was that all the witches on base were well aware of the couples makeout sessions in the hangar. They didn't get very far besides kissing in these sessions, just a little bit of groping and Eila would occasionally rub her thigh between Sanya's legs. Eila and Sanya has been peeped on by multiple witches, Lucchini being the main suspect. To be fair, the hangar was one of her many sleeping spots and she couldn't help the fact the couple were there more than she would have liked. 

As the witches were departing from the changing room, Minna slipped in. None of the witches had gotten fully dressed, as they were heading to bed, so many shirts hung open, exposing different coloured bras. Shirley gave Minna a wave.

"Minna! You should have joined us earlier!" 

A sweat dropped from the commanders brow and she smiled wearily.

"I prefer to bathe alone Shirley-San"   
Shirley raised her eyebrows as the redhead slipped into the changing rooms.   
"Ehhhhhhh? It's lonely by yourself" The Liberion thought to herself. 

The six split into three and headed to their rooms. Once the door was shut the two disposed of their clothes and climbed onto the large bed. Eila was in her usual lose boy short panties and blue bra, Sanya donned her cream panties and bra. 

Once in the bed, Sanya snuggled into the crook of Eila's neck. Eila wrapped her arms round her girlfriend and kissed her neck. A shudder went through the smaller girls body. 

Eila smiled, this times she bit down and sucked on the pale skin of Sanya. Sanya squirmed a little before looking up at Eila. 

The two stayed like that for a moment, just staring into the depths of each other's eyes. Both could feel the love and lust they shared for each other. 

Without a word, Eila started to slowly push Sanya's bra up, as if she was asking for permission. When the silver haired girl didn't protest, Eila continued. She pushed Sanya's bra completely up, revealing her small orbs of nerves. Eila started with softly massaging Sanya's breasts, the Orussian's breathing sped up a little. 

"Is this okay?" Eila asked nervously. Despite being the older one, Eila was very inexperienced with any kind of sexual situations. She had never touched herself, and barely knew what arousal was. Sanya could tell by how clumsily she touched her breasts and how hesitant she was about removing her bra. The touching felt good, but since Eila didn't fully know what to do, Sanya thought she'd take the lead. With one swift movement the smaller one of the two flipped them over, so she was straddling her girlfriends waist.

"Eh? Sanya?" Eila opened her mouth in confusion. Sanya just gave Eila a sly smile before starting what would turn out to be a long night.


	5. Angsty Eila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanya doesn't come in from night patrol, Eila panics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is also old, so be prepared for incoming mistakes and terrible grammar

The bed was cold. Elia woke and stretched her body over the cold bed. Surprising, she was the only one in it. Rubbing her eyes, Eila sat up and patted the sheet around her, trying to find someone. That someone wasn't there. Eila tossed the sheets off herself, stood up then glanced around the room. There were no clothes on the floor, no sleeping bodies out of place. Everything was there, but yet it wasn't. Sanya was missing.

The fair haired girl was getting scared. Through the curtains, the sun could be seen high in the sky, and her silver haired friend had not returned from her duties the previous night. 

"Calm down Eila" the suomos girl said to herself " Sanya is probably just in her own room" 

But Eila couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. Sanya had ALWAYS come into her bedroom, ever since they had joined the 501st JFW. At first it had been a mistake, but after a while it became a habit and once it had been set in stone Sanya's room was pretty much unused, other than for her possessions, but that was it. The two girls were very close, since they both came from cold countries, they could relate to each other. Eila loved being with Sanya and wanted the smaller girl to herself.

Keeping calm wasn't working for Eila, even though she told herself multiple times she was probably worried over nothing, a seed of doubt remained in her mind.

"I'll just check" Eila said out loud, and without putting any clothes on , she opened her door and took a peek down the hallway. With the coast clear, she tiptoed across to the door next to hers and tapped lightly on the door. With no answer, the suomos girl opened the door to find the bedroom empty. 

The seed of doubt was growing. Eila paced down the hallway, down the stairs to the dining room, it was breakfast time yet nobody was at the table. No food was cooking, the cheerful chatter of the squadron wasn't in the air. 

Eila broke in to run. She sprinted out of the dining room, towards the hangar. Even though it wasn't far, she was losing energy fast because of her panic. 

Eila smashed in the iron door and it swung open to reveal the dimly lit hangar. In the centre, stood a group of witches who had been in deep discussion a few seconds earlier, but had stopped due to the small interruption. This small interruption had a big impact on the conversation, as it died off completely. 

The suomos girl glanced at the group, and when she didn't see the person she wanted, her something inside we broke. Eila picked herself up off the floor, wishing that she had not flung herself at the door as hard, an looked her commander directly in the eyes.

"Where's Sanya"   
Sakamoto gave Minna a sidewards glance, to see what the redhead would answer. Everybody waited in silence. When the silence became unbearable it dawned on Eila that there was something extremely wrong with Sanya. Minna took a deep breath and answered the question given by her subordinate.

"...Sanya is... Missing in action... She didn't return from patrol last night after an attack. We are about to look for her. I'm sorry Eila" All the witches looked down, not knowing how the sandy blonde would take it. Eila's pupils dilated and she dropped to her knees.

"Sanya..." She whispered. For a moment she was quiet, but the silence was short lived. The screech of a distressed witch filled the air. Tears flooded down Eila's face and her fists hammered the floor.

"SANYAAAA!!!" The fifteen year old girl screamed, and screamed and screamed. Minna ran to her side and wrapped her arms round the sobbing girl, and gave Sakamoto a nod. The major selected Yoshika, Shirley, Perrine and Trude to go with her to search for the Orussian witch. They started to prepare the striker units.

Eila lifted her head when the hangar door opened and struggled to her feet. Clumsily, she ran to her unit and took a run up to jump in.  
Just before her feet left the ground an arm gripped her round the waist, forcing her to be pulled down.

"NOOOOO! LET ME GO AND SEARCH FOR SANYA!" Eila howled. Surprisingly it had been Erica that had pulled her friend down, and forced her into a hug. When the selected witches had left, Eila stopped resisting and howled louder. Her throat hurt like hell itself, but she needed a way to get her rage and sadness out.

"WHY CANT I GO!" She screeched at Minna. The redhead came and sat down next to the two teens, and stroked Eila's hair in a soothing manner.

"You magic is unstable Eila, you can't fly like this"   
Perrine, Lynne and Lucchini watched from a distance, feeling sorry for their friend. But Lynne took her blazer off, and put it round the mostly naked Eila to keep her warm for the time being. The Suomos witches' howls turned into hiccupy sobs and coughs. Minna rubbed her back firmly, to try and smooth her a little more. Once she had calmed down a little more, Minna and Erica put in a joint effort to stand the sobbing witch up and keep her there. Once steady, Minna turned to Lynne.

"Bishop, take Eila to her room and settle her down, please. I need to go to the control room. Erica, Lucchini and Perrine, you are on standby" Minna salute her troops and handed Eila over the Lynne. The Britanian girl took most of Eila's weight, whereas Eila herself just sobbed in Lynne's busty chest. Slowly and cautiously, the two girls made their way deep into the base, Lynne was careful to avoid facing in the direction of Sanya's room.

It had taken Lynne a while to calm Eila down, but at last she settled down into bed. The brittanian which had considered bathing her, but Eila just wanted to be alone. The fair haired girl had been given a radio, much to Minna's dismay, so she could be kept up to date with the search.

Eila was lay in her bed, facing the wall, and hadn't moved in a while; she was listening and keeping track of the search. A buzzing noise filled her ear and she sat up.  
"Minna we found Sanya's striker units, but no Sanya"

In the hall, outside Eila's door, Lynne was stood. She had been ordered to watch over the heartbroken female, to make sure her mental condition wasn't getting worse. Maybe it had been a bad idea giving her the radio. When the report came through her earpiece, she heard a smash from inside the room. Cautiously, the britanian witch opened the door to the darkened room. The suomos witch was sat up on the bed, her bangs shading her eyes, next to the bed a crystal ball lay; completely shattered. A couple of drops of blood were mixed in with the sharp glass.

"Eila-San!" Lynne carefully made her way across the room to the bed. Eila was clutching her left wrist, her hand was sliced open and bloody. Lynne gulped as she saw the rush of blood pouring from her friends hand. She took a deep breath. 

"Eila-San, come with me" Lynne held her arm out to Eila. She didn't take it. Instead she slowly rose from her bed, and walked right through the glass on the floor.  
"Eila-San!" Lynne came forward slightly and caught Eila as she fell forward. Even though she had shards of glass in her hands and feet, the Suomos witch could not feel a thing. The only pain she could feel was in her heart. A throbbing pain that spiked her every movement, her every thought. Leaning heavily on Lynne, Eila was led round the base again, to the medical wing. Lynne guided Eila to a bed, where she was lay down. Eila's eyes were dull, possibly never to be filled with light again, as she stared at the ceiling. Lynne hollered for a doctor. Multiple doctors came rushing in, holding tweezers and strange instruments. One tall man asked Eila if she wanted some gas, to ease the pain. The witch didn't answer, or respond. Without her permission, the doctors couldn't administrate gas, so she went without. Lynne removed the ear piece from Eila's ear, and made a call for Minna on her own. 

"I guess she's not doing well" Minna said, looking across the room at the ace of Suomos. Lynne shook her head. Once Minna had arrived at the medical wing, she had been explained of the situation. 

"We offered her the gas, but she didn't respond, so we went ahead without. She didn't wince once. She's been still this entire time." A dark haired doctor told the commander. Lynne threw another glance at Eila, her hand and feet were bandaged tightly in white cloth. Her bloodstained clothes had been removed and she was instead lay there stark naked, not even bothering to cover her private parts with a towel. 

Lynne blushed as she saw the unclothed body of the Suomos witch. Minna must have noticed too, for she left the doctor and pulled the duvet over Eila's body, covering anything that shouldn't be seen.


	6. Sanya's Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol basically a rip of off Minna'a mistake but in a terrible one shot

Eila was panicking.  
Panicking wasn't something she would normally do, so she was panicking about the fact she was panicking also. The Suomi was marching up and down the length of her shared bedroom, deep in thought. Every so often she would stop, glance at the table, then to the ceiling, down to the floor then continue to march up and down. 

"How are we even going to explain this " Eila thought to herself. She tried to take a deep breath to calm herself, but unsurprisingly I didn't work. Instead, she just stressed herself out even more.

Outside the building, the sun had long since gone down and was close to rising, which meant Sanya would be back any moment. That fact alone made Eila even more panicked and stressed. The problem wouldn't just something the couple could just sit down and talk about, it needed to be sorted and organised, monitored and cared for. It wasn't an easy problem with a simple solution. It was much more complex than that. 

Eila had found a pregnancy test. 

It wasn't something she had ever expected to find in their bathroom bin, but it appeared Sanya hadn't tried very hard to hide it. Eila took one more look just to check. Positive.

"It must've been when we were in heat," Eila thought back to the time not too long ago, when the burning sensation her body was torturing her with just wouldn't lay off unless she would feel some kind of sexual touch from Sanya. The second night of their heat, they had made sweet love. When a witch goes into heat, it lessens their magical capabilities, which would often result in damage to the body due to inability to control a striker in battle or something like that. So, both Eila and Sanya would be taken off duty for a few days until they recovered. It was quite rare for witches to overlap their heat days, especially for smaller units (such as the 502nd), but sometimes it happened between couples or witches that shares close skinship.

Eila's mind flickered back to that time, it hadn't even entered her head that either of them could've gotten pregnant. It was probably the heat of the moment that caught them out. In a case where it was necessary, special contraceptive pills were available to all the witches. These were kept in the infirmary, in a place where they could all get to them without hassle, and nobody needed to explain things to anyone. Unless of course, it was a case like this.

Eila turned over on her bed, and found herself face to face with Sanya's black and red cat pillow. Subconsciously, the blonde pulled it in closer and took a deep sniff, inhaling all of Sanya's sweet scent.


	7. Movie Night (501)

Whispering in each other's ears, Mio and Minna were sat on the red couch in the furthest corner of the common room. The light blush that dusted the Major's cheeks and the suggestive smirk that Minna wore were a telltale sign that the conversation they were having was most likely not one that was appropriate for the current situation. But it wasn't as if anyone had noticed; they were all focused on the film that was playing on the projector that Ursula had brought on her most recent visit. 

The witches had managed to also land themselves with a copy of an animated film that went by the name of "Snow White and the Seven dwarfs". While the film appeared heartwarming and relaxing to watch, the language barrier was a big problem for a few of the witches despite English being the main language spoken between joint forces. 

Of course Shirley and Lynne understood perfectly, it was their native language of course, and even Perrine understood it to almost the same level (to be expected of a Gallian noble of course). But a lot of the time, even Mio would get lost in translation and struggle to find the right words to convey what she meant. 

But, everyone was getting better with each day. Even Lucchini was a fast leaner, and she was understanding more words and phrases as each day went by, and things were becoming a lot clearer to her. 

 

It was due to the lack of understanding that many of the witches had found themselves distracted from the film. 

Sanya had fallen softly asleep with her head resting on Elia's lap- the two took up most of the room on the second couch, leaving Perrine perched on the edge: completely involved with the movie and it's plot. Eila on the other hand found Sanya much more interesting than some film that had been put on. 

On the armchair, Lynne and Yoshika had squashed right up together, both girls seemingly concentrated on the film.

Since the couch space was limited, a nest had been made on the floor for the remaining witches. Erica had nabbed the beanbag, and was staring into space, thinking about how much Trude was like the wicked witch and to what extent the disciplined soldier would go to to be declared Karlslands best soldier. 

Lucchini was curled up like a cat in a nest of blankets, sleepily soundly next to Shirley.   
The Liberion witch herself was enjoying the movie, but she found the sighs from the Karlsland soldier next to her annoying and she just wanted to enjoy the film without having to fight over what was realistic in the film and what was not.

Sighing heavily, Gertrud let her gaze fall on Mio and Minna for a moment, finding herself turning red as she saw the two share a light kiss.

Mio and Minna were wrapped in their own little world. They weren't exactly open out their relationship- such a relationship could cause a lot of strife if it were to get out that they were together- but it wasn't exactly invisible to the remaining members of the squadron. 

Minna was sat with her legs curled beside her, while she was comfortably close to Mio, her hand rested lightly on the Fusoan's well toned thigh. Minna didn't think that their close proximity to each other would've been noticed by her witches as the film was played. 

"Minna..." After all the flirtatious whispers, Mio's face was heavily reddened and her eyes a little needy, "can we go..?" 

Minna smirked.

"We have to wait until the end of the film..."

Apparently, that wasn't soon enough. Bored with what was going on, Mio leaned into Minna and began to gently nibble on her neck.


	8. Tired Mio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mio accidentally overworks herself and uses up way too much magic.

Bleary eyed and stumbling as she walked, Mio found her way into the common room. 

"I didn't think my power would be used up so fast..." The Fusoan witch grumbled to herself, her head becoming light and dizzy. Despite being very experienced with magic and training, somehow she had managed to use up a little too much magic power, which was causing her problems.

It was an incredibly embarrassing moment for her. What would her subordinates think when they saw their Major collapsed from magic exhaustion on the couch? 

Mio even doubted she could make it back to her bedroom to rest. The dizziness was overwhelming and was causing her to feel nauseous. 

Instead she took the second best option to her bed: the couch. 

Dropping her sword, stumbling forward, she fell face first into the soft, welcoming pillows. She was asleep before she had chance to shift her position into something of more comfort.

 

\---

 

"Mio? Mio..." A soft voice woke Mio from her slumber. The black haired witch shuffled around on the couch and opened her blurred eyes. When they focused, Mio could make out Minna's concerned, red eyes looking at her. The redhead was knelt on the floor, so she was perfectly at eye level with Mio. 

"Minna..." Mio grunted and then sat herself up. Her head was heavy and hot.

"Are you okay?" Minna asked, placing a worried hand upon Mio's shoulder. 

The black witch didn't respond and instead tried to make sense of what was going on. She tried to piece the puzzle together in your mind.

Minna went quiet for a moment, to see if Mio would respond.

"Mio... you look... rough... I think you should go and get back in bed..." A cool hand found its way to Mio's forehead.

"You're burning up!" Minna exclaimed, "I think you should definitely go back to bed..." 

Helping Mio every step of the way, Minna guided and supported her as they trekked to Mio's bedroom. The black haired witch barely said anything as they slowly made progress; Minna was quite concerned.

"Did you push yourself too much in training?" She questioned, struggling to believe the Fuso witch could just use up her magic so quickly.


	9. Aurora and Eila

It wasn't as if the concept of homosexuality was foreign to Eila. It was quite the opposite really. 

Thinking back to her childhood, it was something that had always seemed to be around her, even if Eila herself didn't realise it at the time.

One of the biggest pointers, was Aurora. The busty teen had a very special 'friend'; a soft spoken, fair haired girl. This particular girl would also visit whenever Aurora had been granted leave time, and they would hardly be separated. 

Eila had always classed the intimate moments between the two as just something friends would do. These such things would include Aurora's hand being ever present on her friend's waist, or slung round her shoulders, and light peck on the cheek they would often deliver to each other. 

Even when Aurora's friend stayed the night when their parents were out, Eila thought nothing of it.

There was once a time when young Eila had needed a drink of water to refresh her dry throat, and had headed to the kitchen to fulfil her needs; Eila wasn't surprised to see that Aurora and her 'friend' were still up, as she passed the sitting room, which was still lit up by a candle. In her sleepy haze, she could only just make out a series of low grunts and moans coming from the cosy room. Eila paused and gazed into the room, watching he back of her sisters head. 

"Nee-chan...?" She mumbled, rubbing her sleepy eyes. Aurora immediately snapped her head around.

"Illu! What are you doing up this late!" Aurora jumped up from the couch, her uniform ruffled and loosened. With one sweep she picked Eila up and held her in her arms as they retreated back to the kitchen- Aurora wanting to protect her sister's innocence.

"I just wanted a drink..." Eila yawned. Sitting the girl on the side. Aurora pulled out a glass and then topped it up with water before offering it to the exhausted Eila.

"Let's hurry and get you back to bed then..."

 

"We have to be more careful!" Aurora whispered in a hushed voice.


	10. Smoking (507)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually one of my favourite fragments of a fic that I worked on, and one day I would really like to continue it!

Taking a long drag of her cigarette, Elizabeth Beurling replayed the events of the last hour over and over in her mind. Her cloudy eyes gazed off into the distance. She wasn't looking at anything in particular, she was just staring. Thinking about where she was going wrong in life, and how she was still going wrong to the very second. 

It all finally made sense. Her sleepless nights, the constant fatigue that plagued her, the mouthfuls of blood that she had coughed up. She had sensed something was wrong with her body, yet she couldn't put her finger on it. But her recent appointment with the best doctor on base had confirmed it.  
Cancer.

Lung cancer to be exact.  
The cause: obviously her unstoppable chain smoking. Elizabeth sighed deeply and dropped the butt of her cigarette on the icy ground, slammed her heel on top of it, then reached into her pocket for her beloved packet of cigarettes. Another was lit, and the tall girl cast her thoughts away again. She couldn't help feeling a slight sense of regret. Something she had never felt before. 

Thoughts of her life as if was played over and over again in Beurling's mind, and one thought in particular was burned there especially hard. Her girlfriend. Her wonderful, beautiful girlfriend, Tomoko. 

The black haired beauty that danced through Elizabeth's thoughts on an hourly basis.   
She thought of all the things she wouldn't be able to do with her. 

There just wasn't enough time left. 

The cancer was spreading at a rapid rate, the doctor had said, and stage four was almost upon her. Survival rates of lung cancer were already low, but stage four... Beurling doubted she would last another year.

"But it's my own fault..." She murmured to herself. It was her fault that she had this disease. It was her fault that she was a chain smoker. It was her fault that Tomoko had been worried sick about Beurling and Tomoko was the reason she had decided to visit the doctor. 

A sudden cough caused Elizabeth to drop her cigarette and clamp her hand over her mouth. She could taste the metallic tang to the red liquid now entering her mouth and hopelessly drooled into her cupped hand as her chest convulsed. When she removed her hand, Beurling could feel the blood dribbling down her chin. Her hands were splattered with blood. 

The cigarette received a longing look, but Beurling turned tail, and with her hospital gown flowing behind her she walked back into the building. A lone nurse with blonde hair jumped up at the sight of Beurling when she entered, but the witch tried to shoo her away.   
But the nurse refused and guided Elizabeth to her bed to sit down. 

"You're not making this any easier on yourself..." The nurse murmured and rubbed Elizabeth's back.  
"I'm not going to live long anyway... I might as well do the things I love till the last minute..." Elizabeth muttered as a cloth was dragged across her face. 

"But you don't really love smoking do you? I'm sure you have something much more precious to be doing than that..." The nurse started on wiping the front of Elizabeth's stained gown. The smoker just shrugged a took a deep breath.  
The taste of blood was still on her tongue.

[LINEBREAK]  
She still hadn't the heart to tell Tomoko.

Their time together was limited already, and dragging out the explanation process was not doing their relationship any favours at all. Tomoko had been visiting regularly for the last few day, coming in between all her duties and spending a long as possible with her girlfriend as possible.

Never once had the Fusoan witch asked what was wrong with Elizabeth.

The faraway land witch couldn't help but wonder if Tomoko already knew. 

Part of her wished she did already know- it made her job of telling her a lot easier. But the other part of Elizabeth knew that if Tomoko did


	11. Trude/Erica Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gertrud and Erica have a slightly rocky relationship at times

Although unfitting for a proud solider of Karlsland, a certain brunette was in a complete state. Gertrud Barkhorn was feeling a lot of emotions at that moment in time - anger, anxiety and of course, embarrassment. While her newly found lover was sleeping next to her, pale limbs spread out like a starfish, Gertrud rubbed her temples anxiously. Words of karma echoed her mind:  
"Who knows, you might be next."   
'That old hag was right.' Gertrud thought to herself. 

After a couple of weeks since Eila and Sanya's 'special training' the Karlslandian had heeded Eila advice and 'accidentally' wandered into the shower block just before the lunch hour. Unsurprisingly, she found Erica there, softly moaning the name of the girl she loved while the water splashed and gurgled down the drain. Trude had been unsure of what to do. For weeks she had endured Eila's teasing and fun poking in an attempt to find out more about Erica's supposed love of her, alas she had been unsuccessful. So eventually Gertrud had made a trip down to the showers, and somehow in the process managed to get herself hooked up with Erica.  
Erica has been the first to make the move, pulling Trude under the shower head with her, at first playfully but the situation soon got sexual. It had started with soft groping, and slender fingers trailing up and down each other's bodies, but in the end both girls removed themselves from the showers, and quickly headed upstairs to Gertrud's bedroom. It was then that they truly linked themselves to one another. It had seemed fast, but in the end they had known each other for many years. Trude hadn't meant for it to progress so fast, but her sexdrive had caught up with her hormonal teenage body, and what Trude wanted, Trude got.

The first few times, everything had gone fine. Gertrud herself had bled a little, because as a proud solider of Karlsland she wouldn't do the unthinkable thing of touching herself, so the sensation was very new to her and her body. But Erica had been okay. She had touched herself hundreds of times, so her body was trained. The two had somehow managed to sneak the soiled sheets past whoever was on laundry duty and had them washed and dried.

But it was in recent days that things had been going downhill, like with Sanya, it appeared Gertrud was having trouble controlling her magic. Luckily it hadn't disturbed the other witches as of yet, but it had involved certain possessions being broken. As part of Trude's power was super physical strength the waves emitted off her and caused damage to objects around the room. As much as they had tried, the young couple couldn't prevent these problems, and they were recently becoming larger scale.  
If it were anything else, the two would have gone to Minna to talk about it, and get it sorted, but since they hadn't officially announced their relationship, it wasn't going to be easy for them to say. Especially for Gertrud. She had taunted Eila slightly about when Sanya's powers were out of control, so being in a similar situation her self was utterly embarrassing,  
But now they had gone and done it.  
They had broken the bed. And Gertrud was horrified that it happened. When it had happened, Erica and Gertrud had been too into their 'activity ' that they hadn't realised, the damage going on, but once the elder girl had awoken it became clear. Gertrud wasn't even sure where, but she knew the bed was broken. There was no way she could continue to use it, but there was no way she could go to Minna about it either. The bed had completely collapsed, even springs in the mattress had come through in some places.   
"Ehhhh? Trude?" Erica mumbled groggily and she opened an eye. Her view was filled with the slight of her girlfriends pale back. Somehow Trude's hair had come untied, leaving her it trailing down her back. Erica gave a cheeky smile and wrapped her arms around Gertrud, sneaking a sly grope of her large breasts. Erica quickly noticed something was wrong with her lover.  
"What's the matter?" The blonde asked, removing her hands and trying to look into Gertrud's face. Gertrud sighed.  
"I've done it again."   
It took a moment for Erica to realise what she was talking about, but after a minute she remembered.  
"Hey it's okay. What was it this time? It's not your picture is it?" Erica shifted around so she could get a better look at Gertrud's troubled face.  
"I've broken the bed."   
For the first time Erica noticed that she was lower down than usual, and that something seemed to be digging into her rear end uncomfortably.   
"We broke the bed. Not just you,"   
"But it's my power! I'm the one causing all this! If only-"  
Gertrud was interrupted by a sharp knock at the door.  
"Barkhorn-San? Barkhorn-San?"   
Fumbling around Getrud shoved Erica under the covers and hurriedly ran over to the door, forgetting that she was stark naked. She opened it a crack and peered out. Standing outside, was Yoshika, looking slightly worried.  
"You were late for breakfast, so Commander Minna sent me to check on you." Yoshika tried to look past Gertrud into the room, but she had a slightly concerned look on her face.  
"Ah!" Gertrud proceeded to curse in her native langue, "I'm late!"  
"Ermmm.... Barkhorn-San? Shall I get up Hartma-"  
"NO! I mean, I'll do it myself!" Gerturd stuttered and slammed the door. With a sigh of relief, she leant back against the door. Erica peeked out for under the covers, her hair defying gravity.   
"Miyafuji?"  
"Yeah..."   
Erica got up off the bed and started to dig around for her clothes. As Trude dressed herself, Erica started to giggle. Gertrud shot her a look from across the room.  
"What?" The brunette pressed.   
"Remember when you couldn't find your panties that you left in my room?"  
"Yeah..."   
"Well, I found them yesterday!" Erica exclaimed, waving her own pair around happily. Gertrud smiled half heartedly before continuing to button up her jacket. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her lewd angel digging around for her clothes. For the first time she noticed something she hadn't seen before. Dropping her jacket on the floor, she walked in a stoic manner over the her girlfriend. Erica jumped slightly as she felt a soft hand on her shoulder, and attempted to turn around.   
"...did I do this?" Were the quiet words Gertrud spoke. Erica gulped slightly, before giving a hesitant nod. Gertrud ran her hands up and down the red lines across her girlfriend's back. Scratches. Deep scratches.  
"...I hurt you..." The karlslandian stuttered. Erica whipped around and tried to hug Gertrud, but she was rejected. Gertrud turned tail and left the room, leaving Erica stood in nothing but a pair of panties.  
"Trude wait!" The blonde scrambled around and grabbed a lose vest top, before skidding out of the door. Barkhorn was nowhere to be seen. Not a trace. The best place to check would be the mess hall, for she had been summoned to the breakfast table. So that's where Erica headed, forgetting to put the rest of her clothes on.   
Upon her arrival, she immediately noticed Trude was not there, and retreated. Leaving Minna choking on her cereal, she had been trying to get the blondes attention by shouting her name, forgetting she had a mouth of soggy cornflakes. Mio slapped Minna's back as the redhead coughed and spluttered. Yoshika stood nearby, if things got messy.  
"Minna? Are you okay?" The fuso solider questioned, after getting Minna to cough up her cornflakes. Minna nodded weakly.  
"I think I'll stick with toast from now on,"   
Minna had lost her appetite completely, and pushed her bowl out in front of her. The commander then proceeded to rest her head on her hand, trying to think about what was wrong with her two best friends.

It was the next place she looked that Erica found Trude. The second floor toilet. The brunette was staring at herself in the mirror, her eyes burning deep into her soul.   
"I'm sorry Erica..." She said without looking across at her.  
"I'm a monster..."   
Erica marched over to Trude and grabbed her by the shoulder. Trude turned her head to look at Erica and a firm hand collided with her face. There was a loud slap that echoed throughout the toilets. When Trude turned back, she noticed a fierce look in her girlfriends eyes.  
"Don't you ever. EVER. Say anything like that ever again." Erica threatened, her bright blue eyes shining determinedly.


	12. Jet Striker

After being rescued from the jet, Trude has been rushed into the emergency room. 

Minna anxiously paced outside, and Erica fiddled with her thumbs while sitting on the bench. The Karlsland Captain had used up massive amounts of magic in such a short length of time, and Minna was extremely concerned.

Trude hadn't woken up. The medics were going to assess the damage to her body, and there had been talk of life support if too much damage has been done.

Even when Shirley had landed with her in an embrace, a few tears dripping down her cheeks, Gertrud had stayed fast asleep. The dark rings under her eyes seemed dangerously more prominent, and her pale skin seemed to glow white. 

She looked incredibly sick.

Minna had felt a cold rush of dread flood her body, and immediately called for medical help. 

Miyafuji, of course, had run forward, offering her hands with magic at the fingertips, glowing blue. 

While Shirley and Minna cradled Trude's body, Yoshika had nursed it with her magic, the blue aura enveloping both her and Gertrud. 

Thankfully, the medical team that arrived promptly, with a stretcher held between two of them and an emergency drip containing lots of nutrients that her body would need. 

Now, Gertrude was still getting assessed, and her comrades were waiting anxiously outside the room.


	13. Perrine Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perrine suffers greater injuries than expected. Set after the OVA 3

Gently, Lynne placed a damp cloth on the forehead of a certain Gallian Heiress, and slowly ran her fingers through her hair. Lynne bit her lip whilst anxiously tapping her fingers on her knees.

Earlier that day, Perrine had been caught up in Arham, trying to find Julius. In a desperate attempt to save him, she had acted reckless and gotten caught up in neuroi crossfire. 

She was lucky Lynne was there to radio for assistance and wipe out the neuroi bothering them. The brittanian girl had managed to get a clear shot at the red and black monster while it was momentarily distracted by Perrine. The shot had gone straight through the core and destroyed the neuroi in an instant, showering all three with shiny white crystals. 

Swooping low, Lynne dropped her rifle and came to an uneven landing next to her friend; she then dismounted her trusty unit, and dropped to her knees. 

With shaky hands, she pushed a piece of rubble from Perrine's arm, and pulled her gently from the debris. Perrine let out a hiss in pain.

"Perrine-San!" Lynne exclaimed, "can you hear me...?"

"Lynette...?" Perrine questioned, her eyes blinking and growing cloudy. 

"Don't worry, the medical team will be here any second..."

But without a healer, Lynne was really worried. As well as a nasty wound on Perrine's leg, there was a substantial amount of blood trickling down her forehead and the arm that had been crushed by rubble was turning black and blue already. 

Julius watched on, his eyes widened in fear.

"Megane..." he whispered in horror, his gaze fixed on the blood oozing from Perrine's forehead.


	14. Witch Flu (501)

"An illness?" Mio questioned thoughtfully, scratching her cheek just under where her eyepatch rested. 

"Yes," Minna nodded, "so far it only seems to be effecting witches. R&D are working as fast as they can to develop a vaccine, and for ways to speed up the recovery process, but they've warned us to be careful." She finished, closing the brief report.

"Any advice for now?"

"All they've said is to separate any witch suffering from an abnormality of normal bodily functions from the rest, and just have the medical team treating them."

Minna sighed. As if they didn't have enough problems already, but now they had to worry about catching some kind of disease alongside that.

"We must alert the others immediately." Mio turned to walk towards the door, "One of them could already be-"

"Sakamoto-San!" Panting heavily, as if she had just finished a marathon, Lynne had slammed open the door.

"Lynne? Is everything okay?" Mio questioned, concern in her voice. 

Leaning on the doorframe while attempting to catch her breath, she Brittanian witch shook her head.

"Barkhorn-San just collapsed..." Lynne breathed, the sweat visible on her forehead. 

"What!?" Mio exclaimed, while Minna stood up suddenly from behind her desk.

"Where is she?" Minna demanded, marching across the room and walking straight past Lynne into the hallway. Mio and Lynne followed suit.

"Yoshika-chan and Shirley-San were carrying her to the infirmary."

"Did she have any other symptoms?"

"E-earlier she complained of dizzy spells... But I think that's it" 

Minna pinched the bridge of her nose - a common thing she did when she felt as if things were starting to fall through.

"Lynne, I need you to tell everyone else to stay away from the infirmary okay? And if anyone else is feeling odd or anything, make sure that they come and see me immediately."

Lynne was falling behind the two older witches anyway, but with that order the Brittanian came to a halt.

"Yes ma'am!" She called after the two.

ELEPHANT

Bursting in through the infirmary doors, hair flowing behind her, and her deep red eyes searching for her subordinates, Minna quickly found them.

"Shirley! Miyafuji!" Mio called out, startling the two, "move away from Barkhorn. Now."

Eyes wide, the two girls backed away from their fallen comrade slowly.

Instead, Minna dashed forward.

"Trude? Speak to me." Minna took her best friends chin in her hand and stroked her forehead.

"Minn-ah?" The brunette mumbled, sounding confused and sleepy.


	15. Freezing Winter (501)

Frost bitten winds shrieked and howled as they rattled the base to its very core. Windows trembled in their frames, condensation forming in little droplets on the inside and the windows becoming steamed from the fire roaring in the hall.

Snuggled around the fire, eleven witches sat, all well wrapped up with multiple layers of clothing and blankets. Most had branched off into twos, but one group did have a three. The static buzz of the radio was hardly audible over the screaming winds and crackles of the fire; it was hardly even worth having on and just provided a constant annoying buzz.

"H-Hartmann... go and switch the radio off!" Trude tried to order, but her shivering made it next to impossible for her voice to remain even.

"Eh? You do it Trude." Erica mumbled lazily, pawing the blanket around her and pulling it in tighter to tuck her her feet. 

"Y-you're closer!" Teeth chattering even more, and Trude tugged the blanket back, causing Erica to be exposed to the cold air.

"Trude! Let me back in!"

"Can both of you be quiet! Sanya is trying to sleep!" Eila grumbled, shooting dirty looks to both girls. Eila had Sanya lay in between her legs and had her arms draped over Sanya's shoulders in hope that her embrace would keep Sanya warmer. They had two blankets, but they weren't as cold as most as they were from cold countries and were used to the temperature.

"I'll switch the radio off!" With a heavy sigh Minna dropped the blanket from round her shoulders and marched across to the radio say upon the table. With a twist of a knob, she shut it off, leaving only the fire crackling in the room. 

"There!" 

Minna tried to keep the shivers from effecting her voice but it shook uncontrollably. She hurried back to her shared blanket with Mio, where she was greeted with a warm embrace.

"Miyafuji-San! Your foot is digging into my behind!" Perrine's voice piped up, and the sound of her shifting uncomfortably was heard. 

"Sorry! Let me just-" 

"Stop! You've made it- AH!" 

Perrine's moan caused multiple witches in the room to blush heavily, which Minna being one of them.

"Yoshika-chan!" Lynne's worried tone could be heard from the same direction, "come closer this way!"

"That's right! Now you can get your foot out of there!"

"Sorry!" Yoshika wailed.

A soft hand on her forehead made Minna jump.

"Minna? Are you okay? Your face is really red."

Minna quickly pulled back: she didn't trust herself to be so close to Mio and not do anything. It took enough restraint being wrapped up in a blanket with her.

"Y-yes!" Minna squeaked, and turned away. Mio wasn't convinced.


	16. Random Day (501)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an average day on base

It was an average day on base. Well, it was quieter than usual, but still just an average day. The hangar was buzzing with the sound of Shirley's striker engine, while little Lucchini slept up in the rafters. Minna was in her office, tackling the mountains of paperwork that needed to be sent off before the end of the week and Mio was out training with Miyafuji, Lynne and Perrine, just like usual. Perrine only really tagged along because of the major, seeing Mio slightly sweaty after a short practice was everybody's idea of a beautiful sight, and typically it was Lynne and Miyafuji that needed the training. Yoshika had terrible stamina, so the major had wanted to build on that; Lynne was dragged along too, because of the extra weight she carried on her chest she was notably slower than most of the 501st, and that needed sorting.

Gertrud was having 'fun' dragging the lazy ace of aces out of bed, the 'best' job you could possibly get. This morning, the brunette decided to use a bribery technique, involving a weeks worth of sweets, some fizzy cola shipped from Liberion, and a pot of extra yummy strawberry jam, given to Gertrud by Lynne, because her family had sent a crate over because they had a little extra left from when they had sold them at the market.

For the last two members of the 501st, they were sat eating breakfast. Even thought they were just eating breakfast, it was more like lunchtime,as it was two in the afternoon.

Even though it wasn't official, all the witches on base were aware of the close relationship Eila and Sanya shared, one redheaded commander in particular. Eila and Sanya themselves didn't realise that their relationship was so obvious, the two just thought it was something that they only knew, and them alone. But no, everybody and their pet dog knew. The couple tried to keep their intimacy levels as low as possible, so no kissing where there were lots of people, or sly touches in indecent places. But sometimes it wasn't possible, occasionally Eila would cop a feel here and there and Sanya would sneak a kiss onto Eila's cheek when nobody was looking. Of course the entire squadron had seen those moments at some point, but had the common sense to keep quiet about it.

Sanya chewed thoughtfully on her piece of toast, just nibbling the corner. She wasn't particularly hungry, she never was when she had just woken up, but the Orussian went to eat for Eila's sake, for the Suomi was ravenous after a long sleep.

Eila herself was shovelling her food in, four rounds of toast and three eggs had disappeared already, along with half a bowl of beans. The dusty blonde had bean juice up her cheek and hadn't even realised it, that was where Sanya came in.

"Eila..." The Suomi looked up, surprised at her morning meal was interrupted. She swallowed the mouthful she had and smiled up and Sanya. Quickly checking for intruders, Sanya leaned over and licked her lovers cheek, cleaning it of bean juice.

Eila shuddered with pleasure as the soft tongue of her lover caressed her cheek. Once clean, Eila smiled at Sanya lovingly, and her girlfriend returned the gesture, and so the couple continued their meal.

When it came to being intimate, Eila and Sanya hadn't gotten very far. First of all, their main home was a military base, where things were unpredictable and most of the people there didn't understand the meaning of knocking on the door before entering. But secondly, neither girl thought their self ready to do it. Sanya especially. Things has been quite heated between them, sometimes makeout sessions would get out of hand, with Eila rubbing places Sanya wasn't ready for, accidentally of course, but it just made Sanya a little uncomfortable and scared. Eila definitely didn't want to rush things with her, so they talked about it, (blushing the entire time), and agreed that they should wait until they were ready, or of the legal age at least. So when things heated up downstairs a little too much, they would break apart and take care of business elsewhere, Eila would let Sanya have their room while she took to the mostly unused shower block. The lovers had got as far as touching each other's breasts, over underwear as it was preferred to them, but one day they hoped to truly become one.

Once their meal was over, Eila and Sanya decided to head over to the common room, to listen to the radio a little or just lounge around for a while until something came up that they could do. Upon entering, Eila dived onto the new red couch that had been delivered the previous morning. A smile spread across the face of the suomos girl and she approved of the feel.

"Ahhhh... This is comfy Sanya! Come here!" Eila patted the space next to her. Sanya gave her a little smile and sat down. Eila curled herself around Sanya, trapping the Orussian in her grasp.

"You can't escape!" Eila went into playful mode, and pretended to capture Sanya. Sanya played along, squealing quietly and putting up a fake struggle.

"I'm going to steal a kiss from you!" Eila reached up and planted a kiss on Sanya's lips, before retreating down once again to keep a hold of her lovers waist. The two struggled against each other in a playful manner, until they heard an awkward cough at the door. They immediately split, fumbling around to untangle Eila.

It was Gertrud in the doorway to the common room. She didn't look too impressed at Eila and Sanya tussling together, but decided to pass on saying anything about it. Both Eila and Sanya were flushed a red colour, trying to play off the scene they created.

"H-hey... Barkhorn..." Eila stuttered nervously. She was sweating slightly, hoping that the Karlslandian didn't see too much of what was going on.

"Juutilainen." Barkhorn nodded her head in greeting to the suomos witch, before turning her head to Sanya. " Minna said you can have the night off tonight." That was all Gertrud said and the sentence was greeted with happy voices.

"We can go to the sauna and take a bath together! We'll have so much time!" Eila chanted excitedly, while Sanya clasped Eila's hands in her own, smiling as she did so. Gertrud heard a call of thanks as she walked out of the room.

[LINEBREAK]

There was a sharp knock at Minna's door, surprising the commander greatly. She quickly straightened up, before giving the knocker permission to enter. It was Gertrud.

"Ah! Trude! You told her I presume?" Minna asked, Trude nodded in reply.

"They were both excited." Gertrud didn't even need to mention who the other person was, because everybody knew anyway.

"I actually want to talk to you about them," Minna's eyebrows perked in interest at the statement given by her best friend. The commander lowered her pen and lent back in her chair, ready to listen.

"Well?"

"I've been thinking... Is it okay to let them have a relationship like this? I caught them getting frisky in the common room and I just don't think that kind of behaviour is suitable for an ace- or any witch for that matter!" Gertrud's voice had risen a little. Minna looked rather thoughtful.

"I understand where you are coming from Trude... But there's not a lot I can do about it... They haven't don't anything wrong yet..."

"B-b-but it's looked down upon in society!" Gertrud choked a little on the next part, "just two witches... Together... Doing those things..." Both commander and her friend blushed at what Trude was implying. Minna sighed.

"Until it becomes a problem, just keep it quiet for now. Please Trude." Minna took a guilty look at one of the pictures on her desk, the picture was of her and Mio, sharing a quick kiss under the shade of a tree. It was a picture that they had taken when they went to Britannia for a small break, costing them a few pennies each.

"Okay Minna..." Gertrud turned around, not meeting Minna's eye contact. "Thank you for your time," she said respectfully as she closed the door. Minna sighed and picked up the picture on her desk. She ran her finger along the length of Mio's body, touching all of her.

[LINEBREAK]

"Itadakimasu!" Yoshika called as she clapped her hands together, ready to begin the meal. The Fuso witch used to get slightly offended when none of the other witches would do that, but she soon realised that things like that were unique to Fuso alone. Of course the others said a thanks for their meal, but not the Fuso way. Tonight was Shirley's turn to cook, so naturally she had made something from her homeland, these strange sausages called hotdogs and some weird meaty things that were apparently called burgers. A mountain of fries was on a plate in the middle of the table, available to anyone and everyone who wanted them. A selection of sauces were brought out, ketchup was an immediate favourite. Lucchini piled her plate high with hotdogs and fries, then drizzled ketchup over them.

Shirley grinned and nudged the captain next to her as Gertrud reached for a second burger.

"Eh? Liking this Liberion food?" Shirley grinned, pointing to the burger. Gertrud blushed an angry shade of red and looked to the side.

"I'm only eating because a solider needs all the nutrients!" The Karlslandian insisted.

Shirley, Lucchini, Erica and Eila were shovelling food in so fast nobody was keeping track. Minna smiled to herself as she watched her subordinates eat. Mio was a little unsure on how to eat her burger. She attempted to use a knife and fork and eat politely, when that didn't work she tried her chopsticks. Mio paid no attention to the rest of the squadron, who were eating with their hands, and stared her burger down, her face growing red with anger when she couldn't figure out how to eat it without getting messy. Minna leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Just use your hands Mio," Minna said in a hushed voice. Mio didn't react to her lovers voice, but changed her tactic. The fusan picked the burger up in both hands and took a bite, the sauce spilling onto her cheeks. Minna sighed, but handed the Fusan a napkin to wipe her face with.


End file.
